El cambio
by laulau2311
Summary: Una llamada te puede cambiar la vida . (El rainting cambiara al largo de la historia)
1. Prologo

Situado en el 3x12 ( Naked ) y de ahí en adelante.

Prologo

Una simple llamada , un simple hecho en un simple y misero minuto te puede cambiar la vida de arriba a abajo.


	2. La noticia

Como siempre en cursiva estan los pensamientos y ahora les dejo con la historia.

**La noticia**

**Quinn PV**

**Quinn/Rachel**

If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay <p>

**Rachel/Santana/Quinn**  
>If your heart is nowhere in it<br>I don't want it for a minute  
>Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that <p>

**Quinn**

There's a reason to  
>Write you a love song today<p>

**Rachel**

today 

**Quinn**  
>I won't write you a love song, today <p>

**Rachel**

I won't write you a love song,

**Rachel/Santana/Quinn**

today

Nada mas acabar de cantar , las tres nos fundimos en un abrazo , el cual duro poco.

**R: **Muchas gracias chicas , como dicen mis padres no hay nada mejor que una vieja amiga.

**Q: **Sin rencores ?

**R: **Ninguno , teneos que iros , estaria encantada de poder invitaros a cenar.

**Q:** Me apunto .

**S:** Claro

**R: **Guay

Rachel se adelanto , dejándonos a Santana y a mi un poco mas atrás.

**S:** No me atrae nada Kentuky , creo que podría acostumbrarme a Nueva York , tiene mi ritmo.

La verdad es que razón no le faltaba , Nueva York tiene el ritmo al cual Santana nos tiene acostumbrados a todos. Al salir de el auditorio de NYADA nos encontramos con Rachel , quien ya tenia nuestros abrigos.

**S:** Gracias Berry

**R**: De nada Santana y decirme que os apetece para cenar ?

**Q: **La verdad es que me da igual

**S:** Lo mismo que a Fabray , con tal de que sea comestible.

**R: **Hay un restaurante muy mono a 10 minutos caminado de aquí y por suerte tienen menú vegetariano.

**Q:** Pues a ese vamos.

Justamente como dijo Rachel tardamos diez minutos en llegar al restaurante y cinco en que nos dieran mesa y nos comenzaran a servir.

**S:** Berry te vas a volver un conejo si solo comes ensalada.

**R: **Me volveré un conejo , pero seré un conejo sano.

**S:** Eso no te lo discuto.

Nos encontrábamos comiéndonos el postre cuando a Rachel le sonó el teléfono , el cual puso en altavoz.

Señorita Berry

**R: **Si soy yo , dígame.

Buenas noches señorita Berry , le llamo desde el hospital general de Nueva York . Es usted familiar de Shelby Corcoran?

**R:** Es mi madre , por que ?

Lamento informar-le de que ha tenido un accidente de coche esta tarde.

La cara de Rachel iba poniéndose mas pálida por momentos.

**R:** Pe.. pero esta bien verdad ?

Nuestros médicos han hecho lo máximo posible , pero lamento informarle de que ha fallecido.

Shelby a muerto , MUERTO , mierda Beth , donde esta mi pequeña cosa perfecta ?, justo en ese momento la mirada de Rachel se cruzo con la mía y entendió todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

**R: **Viajaba alguien mas con ella ?

No señorita , la señora Corcoran se encontraba sola en el interior del vehículo en el momento del accidente . Señorita , lamento informar-le de que tendría que venir para reconocer el cadáver de la señora Corcoran .

**R: **Estaré allí en 1 hora- Rachel sin mas miramientos colgó el teléfono y se levanto de la mesa precipitándose directamente hacia el lavabo . Yo solo pude girarme a mirar a Santana , la cual me miraba con una mirada que decía 'vamos a ver como esta '

Al entrar en el lavabo de señoras pudimos escuchara a alguien vomitando en uno de los cubículos , al acercarnos pudimos ver que era Rachel , quien se encontraba arrodillada delante de la taza del vetar y con la cabeza dentro de este , lo único que pudimos hacer tanto Santana como yo , fue arrodillarnos a su lado y frotar-le la espalda para que se relajara , lo que poco a poco conseguimos , pero no pudimos conseguir que dejara de llorar.

**S: **Tranquila pequeña , tranquila Rach.

Me sorprendió que Santana mostrada su lado tierno , lado que no salia a flote muy a menudo , con alguien que no fuera Brittany , pero supongo que todos nos podemos equivocar.

**Q:** Tranquila Rachel , nos tienes a nosotras , tranquila.

Poco a poco el llanto de Rachel cesó , comviertiendo-se poco a copo en unos leves sollozos.

**R:** Gra...gracias por estar aquí chicas.

**Q**: No te vamos a dejar sola Rachel.

**R:** Po.. podeis acompañarme al hospital porfavor ?

**S:** Por supuesto.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa , donde se encontraban nuestras pertenencias y la cuenta , la cual pagamos entre Santana y yo. Al salir del restaurante arrope a Rachel entre mis brazos mientras Santana pedía un taxi , el cual tardo poco en llegar . Al subirnos , dejamos a Rachel en medio de Santana y mio ya que así podíamos arroparla en una abrazos ambas a la vez . 10 minutos mas tarde nos encontrábamos en la puerta del hospital general de Nueva york , pagamos al taxista y nos adentramos en aquel edificio dirigiéndonos directamente hacia recepcion.

**S: **Disculpe

Digame señorita

**S: **Estamos aquí por Shelby Corcoran

Quien de ustedes tres es Rachel Berry?

**R:** Soy yo.

Acompáñeme por favor señorita Berry.

**R:** Espere pueden venir ellas , si voy sola creo que no podre afrontar-lo .

Quienes son ?

**R**: Mis amigas

Entonces adelante señoritas .

Santana y yo cogimos a Rachel cada una por un brazo , asegurándonos así que no se cayera y dándole todo nuestro apoyo . Seguimos al recepcionista hasta el ascensor , siempre en silencio . El ascensor se puso en marcha dirigiéndonos a no se que planta , la verdad es que me traía sin cuidado , me preocupaba mas mi amiga , me mataba por dentro ver a una persona tan alegre y activa como Rachel en el estado que se encontraba ahora , triste , alicaída y con una mirada que te dejaba ver a una alma apagada , sin ánimos de seguir y se que por la cara que traía Santana le pasaba igual. Normalmente en este caso , alguien que nos conociera , nos preguntaría tanto a Santana y a mi el por que nos preocupa Rachel , aquella Rachel que también a sido el blanco de nuestras burlas durante toda la secundaria prácticamente , y aquí vendría mi respuesta que se que es la misma que la de Santana.

La Rachel de la que nos burlábamos y la cual ahora se desmoronaba entre nuestros brazos , es la misma Rachel que nos ayudo cunado teníamos problemas , es la misma Rachel que me saco de mi época oscura cuando estuve con las Sanks , es la misma Rachel que le dio apoyo incondicional a Santana cuando esta salio del armario , es la misma Rachel que nos ofreció su amistad y su ayuda en incontables ocasiones aunque nosotras la rechazáramos , es la misma que nos ofreció una familia al estar dentro del glee club. Es aquella que se ha metido poco a poco , queriendo o sin querer , en los corazones de perras que cargamos Santana y yo.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la planta que teníamos que llegar , solo me di cuenta que teníamos que salir de aquel ascensor cuando escuche el ruido que hacen las puertas del ascensor cuando se abren. Fuimos dirigidas hacia la morgue por aquel recepcionista . Nada mas entrar en aquel horrible lugar se me revolvió el estomago.

Señorita Berry- Dijo alguien que por lo que su vestimenta decía , era un medico.

**R**: Si?

Soy el Doctor Hant , soy quien a atendido a su madre. Lamento su perdida.

**R:** Gracias.

**Dr.H:** Se que es pedir demasiado pero tendría que reconocer el cadáver.

**R:** Le importa si ellas me acompañan.

**Dr.H:** En absoluto.

Acompañamos a Rachel hasta una salo conjunta , en la que habia una camilla con algo tapado encima. Nos acercamos hasta estar a un metro justo de la camilla. El doctor retiro la manta dejando asi ver el cuerpo sin vida de la que era la madre de Rachel y la madre adoptiva de mi pequeña cosa perfecta.

**R:** Es ella.

**Dr.H: **De acuerdo señorita Berry , si les importa seguirme hay alguien que quiere hablar con la señorita Berry .

Seguimos al doctor hasta la parte contraria de la parte de la planta donde nos encontrábamos , allí nos hizo pasar a una sala en la cual se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 , vestido enteramente de traje.

Señorita Berry?- dijo aquel hombre.

**R:**Si ?

Soy Peter Devoise , el abogo de la señora Corcoran , quiero darle mi mas sincero pesame por su perdida.

**R: **Gracias Señorr Devoise.

**Sr.D:** Solo Peter por favor , se que estará dolida pero tengo temas que tratar con usted , por favor siéntese. Me temo que sus acompañantes tendrán que irse.

**R: **Ellas no se van , pueden escuchar todo lo que me tenga que decir.

Sinceramente el comentario de Rachel me asombro , pero no lo tuve en cuentas . Nos sentamos las tres delante de Peter , con Rachel entre Santana y yo.

**R: **Digame señor Devoise , cuales son esos temas.

**Sr.D:** Vera señorita Berry , esos temas son la herencia y la potestad de la custodia de Bethany Corcoran.

Beth , mi Beth.

R: Dígame.

Sr.D: Desde hace bastante tiempo la señora Corcoran lo tenia todo preparado por si fallecia. En el testamento de la señora Corcoran estan su nombre y el de la señorita Bethany Corcoran como beneficiarias de la herencia , todo ello estipulado en una carta escrita por de puño y letra por la señora Corcora , procederé a leerla.

_'Rachel y Beth , mis queridas hijas , si estáis leyendo estoy quiere decir que yo he dejado este mundo y me ido al cielo . No estéis tristes mis amores , yo os seguiré cuidando este donde este. Se que los bienes materiales que os dejo no os quitaran en dolor en que os a sucumbido mi partida , pero es lo único que tengo para daros a parte del cariño y el amor que os he dado mientras crecíais._

_Primero a Rachel : _

_Rachel , mi pequeña gran estrella , se que no he sido la mejor madre , se que te he hecho mucho daño , cosa que no me perdonare nunca , pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame . Te amo hija , mucho mas que a cualquier persona , al igual que a tu hermana, no sabes lo que me dolía el separarme de ti cuando eras simplemente un bebe , pero se que hice bien lo que hice . Tan solo era una cría cuando me quede embarazada de ti, pero se que al irme te deje en unas buenas y capacitadas manos que te han hecho ser la gran y bella persona que eres ahora . A ti mi amor , te dejo la casa que poseo en Nueva York y dos millones de dolares para que tengas una buena vida . No se que edad tendrá Beth cuando yo fallezca pero si es menor de la mayoría de edad , quiero decirte que tu tienes ahora su custodia mi vida , se que la criaras y amaras tanto o mas de lo que la amo yo , se que seras una buena madre mi amor. Te amo Mama._

_Y ahora mi pequeña Beth :_

_Beth , mi ángel de rubios cabellos , quiero darte las gracias por aparecer en mi vida, quiero darte las gracias por devolverme la felicidad que perdí al no poder ver crecer a tu hermana , gracias por poder llamarte mi hija pequeña. A ti mi vida , al igual que a tu hermana te dejo dos millones de dolares y la casa familiar de Ohio , la cual si cuando estés leyendo esta carta todavía no eres mayor de edad estará a potestad de tu hermana hasta que lo seas . Se que estaréis bien juntas mis niñas. Beth , quiero que cuides de tu hermana , al igual que se que Rachel cuidara de ti con su vida._

_Os ama , Mama.'_

Eso es todo señorita Berry , como a podido escuchar ahora usted es propietaria de una casa en Nueva York , casa que ya esta pagada y dos millones de dolares , al igual que la custodia de la señorita Bethany Corcoran ahora es suya.

**R: **Co..como que la custodia de Beth es mía?

**Sr.D:** Así es señorita Berry su madre estipulo en su testamento que si algún día ella falleciera la custodia de la señorita Corcoran pasaría a sus manos y si usted faltara pasaría a manos de Noah Puckerman y Quinn Fabray , que por lo que tengo entendido son los padre biológicos.

**Q:** Asi es.

**Sr.D:** Perdone que me entrometa , pero usted quien es señorita.

**Q: **Quinn Fabray la madre biologica de Beth.

**Sr.D: **Pues entonces ya que la señorita Fabray esta ya informada , solo habría que informar al señor Puckerman , pero veo que ustedes lo conocen así que lo dejo en sus manos. Otra vez mis mas sinceras disculpas por su perdida señorita Berry. La asistente social se pondrá en contacto con usted mañana. Hasta la próxima.

El único sonido que se escucho en la enorme sala fue el de la puerta al cerrarse , después todo fue silencio , silencio que fue interrumpido por Santana.

**S:** Que vas a hacer Rach?

**R:** No lo se , lo único que se es que no voy a dejar que Beth se quede sin su familia. Es mi hermana pero también es tu hija Quinn , por lo que quiero tu opinión sobre esto.

**Q:** Yo no se que decir Rachel , se que Shelby hizo bien al dejarte a ti la custodia de Beth en caso de que un día faltara y se que la cuidaras con tu vida , estoy segura de que mi niña estará a salvo a tu lado.

**R:** Protegeré a Beth con mi vida Quinn. Pero me preocupa lo de que tenga que cambiar el lugar de donde vive , su escuela y esas cosa . No quiero trastocar-le toda su vida , por lo que he decidido que yo me mudare a la casa de Shelby. Quinn , por improbable que parezca , te conozco y se que has cambiado, ya no eres aquella chiquilla del instituto , por lo que te propongo estar dentro de la vida de Beth.

**Q:** Yo .. yo estoy muy agradecida Rachel , pero no se si podre compaginar-lo con la universidad.

**R:** Aquí también tienes lo que te ofrece Yale , en Julliard nada mas y nada menos.

**Q:** Lo pensare Rach.

**R:** Santana ?

**S:** Si?

**R: **Se que tu también quieres ser parte de la vida de Beth y no he podido evitar escuchar que no estas a gusto en Kentacky , perdona mi indiscreción pero tu no estas hecha para ser una simple animadora. Tienes talento Santana , tanto para la música , el baile y el arte escénico , por lo que tampoco me disgustaría de vinieras aquí, por un tiempo indefinido.

**S:** Tienes razón Rachel , pero no he sido admitida por ninguna de estas universidades.

**R: **En ...en eso te equivocas.

**S:** Como?

**R**: Llevo tiempo hablando con Brittany , ya que ella tampoco esta de acuerdo en que tu sitio se Kentacky , ahora hará tres semana de que me envió el vídeo en el que cantabas_ La Isla Bonita _, vídeo el cual le enseñe a la directora de mi universidad , la cual estaría mas que encantada en hacerte una prueba.

**S:** Co...como lo has conseguido?

**R:** Estas hablando con Rachel Barbra Berry , Santana y cuando la cavezoneria Berry se junta con la cavezoneria y el encanto Pierce , no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir

**S:** Gracias Rachel , muchísimas gracias.

**R:** De nada Santana , tu has cambiado , yo he cambiado , Quinn ha cambiado , nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora y todo se debe a una simple cosa _El cambio _.

Y asi es como toda mi vida cambio y todo por** El cambio.**

**Bueno , bueno Historia Nueva**

**Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión.**

**La paro? Continuo ? **

**Gracias y besitos**

**Atte:Laulau2311**


	3. Revelación y el plan

_**Como siempre los pensamientos están en cursiva y ahora les dejo con la historia.**_

_**En el anterior capitulo...**_

_**S:** Co...como lo has conseguido?_

_**R:** Estas hablando con Rachel Barbra Berry , Santana y cuando la cavezoneria Berry se junta con la cavezoneria y el encanto Pierce , no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir_

_**S:** Gracias Rachel , muchísimas gracias._

_**R:** De nada Santana , tu has cambiado , yo he cambiado , Quinn ha cambiado , nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora y todo se debe a una simple cosa El cambio ._

_Y asi es como toda mi vida cambio y todo por** El cambio.**_

**Revelación y el plan**

**Quinn P.V**

Santana y yo acompañamos a Rachel hasta su departamento el cual estaba vacío cosa que me extraño ya que Kurt también vive allí.

**Q:** Y Kurt?

**R: **Supongo que esta noche se ha quedado en casa de Adam.

**S:** Porcelana tiene novio?

**R: **No yo se que es Adam para Kurt en este momento. Poneos cómodas yo me voy a cambiar.

Rachel desapareció tras las cortinas de su habitación dejándonos a Santana y a mi solas en el salón.

**S:** Como estas con todo este tema?

**Q:** No lo se San , por un lado me duela la perdida de Shelby ya que me ayudo mucho cuando me perdí a mi misma y también me duele que Beth haya perdido a la persona que la a criado, pero por otro lado me alegro que sea Rachel la que la cuide a partir de ahora.

**S: **Yo la verdad es que sigo flipando con el tema , pero flipo mas con el cambio que a pegado Rachel.

**Q: **Que cambio?

**S:** No te has fijado que ya no va con esos estúpidos suéters de animales y las faldas cortas y el cambio de actitud , sigue siendo diva pero solo cuando se trata de estar sobre un escenario.

**Q:** La verdad es que tienes razón San y mucha.

Y vaya si la tenia , esta claro que la Rachel que esta en Nueva York no tiene ni punto de comparación a la de Ohio , vale son la misma persona con el mismo talento ,pero esta no se mas madura , mas adulta , y mas guapa.

Rachel Berry siempre a sido la persona a la que yo me quería parecer. Esa persona que aunque recibía un granizado tras otro ,insulto tras otro se mantenía con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre he querido tener la fortaleza e integridad de Rachel .La verdad es que siempre he admirado a Rachel desde la sombras , la he admirado tanto hasta el punto de caer bajo su hechizo y enamorarme de ella .Lo admito yo Quinn" Ice Queen" Fabray estoy enamorada de Rachel "Sexy Hobbit " Berry.

Me vi sacada de mis pensamientos por el ruido de una cortina que se corría . Justo delante de nostras aparecía una Rachel Berry atabiada con unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camisa larga de color azul eléctrico que pertenecían a un pijama y toda acompañado por unas botas Ugg de color marrón claro.

**S:** Joder Berry donde te gavias guardado esas piernas?

**R:** Pues debajo de las medias Lopez.

Yo lo único que pude fue reírme de la cara que puso Santana por la contestación de Rachel.

**S:** Pero tu desde cuando contestas así?

**R: **Desde que mi profesora de baile es una combinación explosiva de tu carácter y el de Quinn.

**Q:** Waow menudo carácter tiene que tener esa profesora , yo si fuera tu le cruzaría la cara .

**R:** Yo lo hice un poquito mas a mi modo.

**S:** Que hiciste Rach?

**R:** La rete a un baile y la deje en ridículo delante de toda la clase y parte de la universidad.

**S**: Punto para Berry.

**R:**Voy a prepararme un té , alguna quiere algo?

**S:** A mi también me apetece un té, Q?

**Q: **Lo mismo digo.

5 minutos después nos encontrábamos las tres sentadas en el sofá con nuestro respectivo té en las manos.

**R:** Chicas no es que quiera hecha-ros pero donde vais a dormir?

**Q:** Yo había pensado en quedarme contigo a dormir , ya sabes después de lo de la noticia que has recibido prefiero no dejarte sola.

**S:** Yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

**R:** Pues entonces me he adelantado , en mi cama hay dos mudas de pijama listas y dos pares de calcetines de andar descalzo y si no os gusta , pillar cualquier cosa del armario.

Cuando entramos en la habitación de Rachel nos encontramos con un cuarto perfectamente ordena, ninguna cosa por el medio , la cama bien hecha, coma donde se encontraban dos conjuntos de pijama iguales al que llevaba Rachel solo que en color rojo y verde.

**S:** Yo me quedo con el rojo , es mi color.

Yo por descarte me quede con el verde . Nos pusimos el pijama una delante de la otra total mas de lo que vimos en la fallada boda del no podíamos ver.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con que Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro con unas gafas que no le había visto nunca.

**S:** Rachel?

**R:** Mm?

**S**: Desde cuando llevas gafas?

**R:** Ah esto , es por tener la vista cansada , solo las llevo cuando es realmente necesario .

**Q:** Pues te quedan bien.

_Y valla si le quedaban bien , la hacina mucho mas sexy de lo que ha sido siempre a mis ojos._

**R: **El mundo se esta volviendo loco , Quinn " Beauty Queen" Fabray , me sacaba de hacer un cumplido?

**Q:** No te pases , que no es para tanto.

**R: **Por la cara de sorpresa que tiene Santana siria que SI es para tanto.

Justo en ese momento me gire para ver a Santana y como había dicho Rachel tenia una cara de sorprendida que se deja ver a distancia.

**S: **Pequeño hobbit de sexys piernas , nos disculpas un momento , aquí la Reina de Hielo le debe una conversación a la Tía Tana.

**R: **Por supuesto Santana.

**S: **Puedes llamarme San Rach , hace tiempo que no estamos en el instituto.

**R:** De acuerdo San.

**S: **Solucionado este tema . Fabray acompáñame.

Santana me arrastro , literalmente, hasta la habitación de Rachel , donde me tiro dejándome sentada en la cama con ella delante mía mirándome inquisitoria-mente.

**S:** Que acaba de pasar ahí fuera?

**Q:** Que acaba de pasar S?

**S:** Quinn le acabas de hacer un cumplido a Rachel , tu centro de burlas durante casi todo el instituto .

**Q:** Y eso que tiene de malo?

**S:** Nada nada , pero he aquí mi pregunta. Cuanto hace que estas enamorada del Sexy Hobbit?

**Q:** Co..como?

**S: **No me vengas con tartamudeos que me recuerdas a Tina . Te he preguntado que desde cuando estas enamorada de Rachel y no me vengas con que no estas enamorada por que nada se le pasa a mi tercer ojo psíquico mejicano y esto no ha sido la excepción.

**Q:** Porque según tu estoy enamorada de Rachel.

**S: · **Punto A: Rachel siempre fue tu centro de burlas favorito por que a mi opinión te burlabas de ella por no afrontar tus sentimientos. ·Punto B: Con Rachel fue con quien peleaste por todos los chicos , a mi opinión preferías quedarte tu con los chicos para no verla con ellos por que querías ser tu la única que se metiera en esas pecaminosas polleras de la comarca y Punto C: Fuiste tu la que lucho por abrirle los ojos cuando ella estaba tan decidida a cometer el peor error de su vida cuando quería casarse con Finnessa.

**Q:** Pu..pues va ser cierto que a tu tercer ojo mejicano no se le escapa nada.

**S:** Que?

**Q:** Lo admito S, estoy enamorada de Rachel.

**S:** Eso ya lo se , pero desde cuando?

**Q:** Creo que desde siempre , mi vida se trastoco cuando vi pasar delante de mis ojos a una bella pero pequeña morena de piernas infartan-tes.

**S**: Y que piernas , uff.

**Q : **y a todo esto tu desde cuando te fijas en las piernas de Rachel?

**S**: Como para no fijarte si ha ido siempre con esas minúsculas faldas.

**Q:** Esas piernas serán mías Lopez. -dije con un gruñido.

**S: **Calma esas tetas Fabray , yo tengo bastantes con las piernas de mi Britt-Britt , aunque ahora no estemos juntas.

**Q:** Como estas con eso S?

Santana se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro a la vez que yo rodeaba los suyos con mi brazo.

**S**: Es difícil sabes . Es difícil haber dejado a la persona que amas y cuando la vuelves a ver verla en brazos de otro que no eres tu . Se que Brittany es el amor de mi vida y se que puede que me vuelva a enamorar pero nunca sera con la misma intensidad que la amo a ella.

**Q**: Sabes , puede que estáis separadas pero yo se una cosa.

**S:** El que?

**Q:** Se que Santana Marie Lopez y Brittany Susan Pierce nacieron para estar juntas y si el destino os juega malas pasadas aquí tienes a tu hermana Q para ayudaros.

**S:** Gracias Q , muchas gracias hermana.- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde.

**Q: **Para eso estamos S , para eso estamos.

**S:** Bueno basta de sentimentalismo que ni tu ni yo somos así , ahora vamos a salir ahí fuera a estar con tu futuro sexy hobbit.

**Q:** No creo que vaya a ser MI hobbit en el futuro.

**S: **Ohh si que lo sera y tía Tana te va ayudar . Empezamos con el plan conquistar a Rachel "Sexy Hobbit" Berry.

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia. Les gusto ? Lo odiaron ? Echaron algo a faltar?DIGANLO.**

**Como siempre acepto sugerencias de lo que les gustara que pasara.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte:Laulau2311**


End file.
